Forgotten Testament V
Plot Conflict between political and religion, as science and magic. Luciel, who once was a faithful and known as the legendary "Exorcist" whom was a loyal and undefeated crusader of the Church of the Holy Order, but was driven into madness by betrayal between conflicts and seeks to hasten the world's end by bringing the eternal death of all mankind, including demons and all spirits. Nuit Ashamoth, once a pawn- Death Crescent of Secret Society called- Witness of the Re-genesis Organization has redeemed from his own dark past and becomes the Exorcist Knight to become a vigilante monster hunter. And realizing that he was the Right handed man of the "God", "Angel of Salvation". And must face against Luciel, the former "Angel of Salvation" which who is fated to become the "Angel of Calamity" or "Messiah of Eternal Silence" awakening the rift of void, tend to hasten the Eschaton to the world. As to overcome his own dark past and to settle the score with Luciel, Nuit also has to face against the United Colonies Of Legatos and the Witness of the Re-Genesis Organization with his allies. And the dualism between Nuit and the ridiculously powerful Luciel shall determine the fate of all existence. Battle System 'General Battle' The battle system would start with each character has his/ her own exclusive command such as Nuit' Exorcist Blade and Claire's Trigger as well as exclusive magics other than inventory and attacking commands. With each commands would costs a certain amount of character's atb points, the stronger and higher level of attack would cost higher amount of character's atb and it takes longer for each character to recharge their atbs. The battle system requires heavily on team attacking and link branching. However, there would be no team commands, but each casting of attacks in a right timing could become a team combos. Such as Davi using his Kirin Fang which knock his foe up to the sky, Claire could follow up by doing her "Rapid Trig" targeting her foes with gun fire, and then lastly while the opponent/ monster is falling onto the ground... Nuit could cast "Black Cross" to knock his foe away. And it works as well even from normal attack to command attacks. By successful linking different attacks, the critical rate and damage increases which deals devastating damage to enemy units and this goes even to desperation attacks. There would be no skill change or magic equipping for every characters, which that each character would only be learning a certain exclusive magic unlike the other series. And the magic could be used outside of the battle to curing HP and status effects. And the magic point could be restored by items or it will increases as the character's progress through explorations. For desperation attack, each character does has their own commands of input to successfully according to use the attack in their full strength. Which their limit bar will increase as character taken damage or damaging. Example of Magics Characters The playable characters in Forgotten Testament III. |}